syntaxnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
2h32
An ARG with many creepy videos. Start from a youtube channel named 2h32 . The objective of this ARG is currently unknown. Playlist The channel have 2 playist : II III II and 2h32 Both the aim of the playlist and why the videos were split into 2 playlist are unknown. The Videos ] Videos are uploaded on the 23rd of each month. All the videos are filmed at night or at a dark place with a little light sources and have a creepy atmosphere. Each video aside from the first one have a pinned comment, this consists of an ascii skull with a time between 2:00 and 2:30 inscribed in the forehead. All video except Overture have a clock at the start of the video, the clock always start at 2:30:00am and runs for a few seconds. The aim of each videos and the meaning of the ascii skull with time is also currently unknown. Here are the videos listed in the order they are uploaded: 2h32 '(first video) * Release Date - 6/23/16 * Time on skull - No Comment With Skull * Playlist - 2h32 Notes: * The only video without a skull comment. * Consists of a collection of footage from following videos. * Contains many scenes of videos not released yet, could be very useful for establishing a list of settings. * A notable example is the small altar in some kind of canal system at 2:04 . * The order of events in the video could be a clue for establishing a timeline. * Credit to Discord user SomethingOdd22 for the notes. 'Door * Release Date - 7/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:27 * Playlist - 2h32 Notes: None for now Doctor * Release Date - 8/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:26 * Playlist - 2h32 Notes: None for now Atrocious * Release Date - 9/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:25 * Playlist - 2h32 Notes: None for now Promenade * Release Date - 10/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:24 * Playlist - II III II Notes: None for now Abominable * Release Date - 11/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:18 * Playlist - II III II Notes: None for now Invitation * Release Date - 12/23/16 * Time on skull - 2:25 * Playlist - II III II Notes: * There is hidden text during two later sequences: * The first starts at 1:50, between the scrolling columns are the messages "II III II" x3, "A Very Special Invitation", and "Wake up I want to play." * The second starts at 2:24 and has multiple short messages hidden in the background image, They are "don't sleep", "eat you all", "Wake up I want to play", "I am hungry" and "II III II" x3 * (stegg analysis courtesy of youtube comments) * Credit to Discord user SomethingOdd22 for the notes. Overture * Release Date - 1/23/17 * Time on skull - 2:24 * Playlist - II III II Notes: * It doesn’t have a clock at the start like the others. Ascension * Release Date - 2/23/17 * Time on skull - 2:06 * Playlist - 2h32 Notes: None for now H * Release Date - 3/23/17 * Time on skull - 2:28 * Playlist - II III II Notes: None for now 化け物 * Release Date - 4/23/17 * Time on skull - 2:23 * Playlist - II III II Notes: * title meaning : bakemono (化け物) are a class of yōkai, preternatural creatures in Japanese folklore. Literally, the terms mean a thing that changes, referring to a state of transformation or shapeshifting. Timeline Analysis/Guesses This section is all theories and guesses, nothing is confirmed by the puppet-master. Take it with a grain of salt. Establishing a timeline of event's is probably going to be the first puzzle we need to solve in order to piece this together. There are multiple ways the videos can be arranged based on clues in the material, and it seems like it isn't going to be as easy as arranging them in order of skull times. (Credit to Discord user SomethingOdd22 for this.) Here's all the obvious ways to arrange them: (not entirely accurate) In order of release date: # 2h32 # Door # Doctor # Atrocious # Promenade # Abominable # Invitation # Overture # Ascension # H # 化け物 In order of skull time: # 2h32 # Ascension # Abominable # 化け物 # Overture # Promenade # Atrocious # Invitation # Doctor # Door # H In order listed in playlists: Playlist 2h32 # 2h32 # Door # Doctor # Atrocious # Ascension # 化け物 Playlist II III II # H # Overture # Invitation # Abominable # Promenade Credits A big thanks to Discord user It ��������'�� Fappened™, Ashley, and SomethingOdd22 for providing information for this wiki page. Page made by Trailbl4z3r, pm me on discord if u see any typo or errors. *''This page is a work in progress - it will be updated as new findings emerge.''